


marvel vs themselves

by Diamondgolem9



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is dead, Cap is dead, Death, F/F, M/M, More Death, Other, lots of death, steve jobs is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondgolem9/pseuds/Diamondgolem9
Summary: everybody 'fights' themselves after wanda does a bad. lots of death and some smutty stuff too ;)





	marvel vs themselves

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

Wanda woke up in the cold room. "Sleep walking again" she thought aloud. Ever since vision died she was all alone. She missed him, she missed his curves and bumps, his hardware buzzing under his skin, his vibranium you-know-what. She had not been able to satisfy her needs by herself and he was gone. The purple menace was gone thanks to Thor, but the infinity stones were destroyed in the process, and vision with them. She needed to do something. She NEEDED someone to relieve her built up tention. She walked to the kitchen to clear her mind.

  1. 1/4 cup water or coconut water.
  2. 1/2 cup milk sub.
  3. 1/4 cup fresh wheatgrass.
  4. 1 orange or 2 tangerines.
  5. 1/2 banana frozen.
  6. 1/2 cup ice.



The perfect smoothie. It scratched her throat as it ran down her neck. She let out a little moan as it did. "God that was good" she proclaimed. 

**Author's Note:**

> WIP


End file.
